Its a Laptop
by hemione and draco fanatic
Summary: Theres a new class at Hogwarts Computer communications and they get laptops to sign on to wizard chat rooms The new teacher brings the students together DRACO OCCi think
1. Class one

Ok I won't say this is my first story but my first isn't exactly the best so I'm trying again

Disclaimer: I own nothing especially Harry potter

Also this story starts with Slytherin and Gryffindor their in the a new class called computer communication

* * *

Chapter 1: Laptop?

"Ok class starts now so I need everyone to stand up and go to the left side of the class room" their new professor practically screamed to get the students attention.

Even though they didn't want to the class obeyed and moved.

"Ok although I trust you all to make correct choices I have a seating chart so when I say your name sit where I point to alright no and I do mean no questions asked did I make my self clear" she waited for them to nod when they did she continued.

"Alright Hermione Granger, Draco Mal-" she was cut of by Draco.

"I'm not sitting by that mud blood you can't make me" he yelled.

"Oh boo hoo Mr. Malfoy suck it up and I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class so sit down now" she said with a cool voice the continued again "Blaise Zambini, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Pansy Parkston, Luna Lovegood….." (I'm sorry there are so many names)

When she finished seating them she began to introduce her self "Hello students I am Professor Mary Magnus and I am twenty-three years old. Today I will be giving you your laptops for this class free of class so remember they are yours to keep. Can anyone tell me what a laptop is?" she asked.

Two hands went soaring into the air: Hermione's and Harry's.

"Alright let see you over there" she said pointing to Hermione.

"Thank you for calling on me professor Magnus a laptop is a portable computer use for work or just to browse the internet on the go and if I may say I already have one oh and I forgot to say they are used by muggles" when she said that the whole class went crazy .

"Students calm down class you're probably wondering why you need a laptop for class but if you'll hold on we will explain also don't call me Professor Magnus you can call me Mrs. Mary or just Mary." When the class settled down she continued "Students these are not your average laptops these are wizard laptops and they are becoming very popular in the wizardry world" with that said she took out her wand and pointed it toward the students and then out of nowhere onto the student desks.

The students were amazed these weren't the average ugly gray laptops they had different designs the girls had bright orange, green, yellow, and pink ones. The boys had dark reds, greens, blues, and blacks.

After about ten minutes they had their laptops on and were trying to figure out how to use them.

Hermione however was already online and was checking her email.

"Profess- opps Mrs. Mary how come there is no wires or internet modems." Hermione practically screamed with curiosity.

"Class as I told you this isn't a muggle computer it has no wires now I know you're interested get the book in front of you and turn to page 1 read the whole chapter and then follow the directions on the board" she told the class the she sat at her desk and read a novel.

(Directions)

1>TURN ON COMPUTER AND CLICK ON THE INTERNET ICON

2>WHEN THERE CLICK ON THE ADDRESS BAR AND TYPE IN real don't try it) 

3>ONCE THERE CLICK ON SIGN UP

4>ONCE THERE FILL OUT THE INFORMATION

5>WHEN FINISHED CREATE A SCREEN NAME

6>AFTER THAT SIGN OUT

7> WAIT ON ME TO GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS

When all of the class was finished Mrs. Mary stood up and spoke again.

"Students you just signed up for our new 7th year chat room system it will help with our interhouse relationship skills you project is to meet al many people as possible and meet with them out side of school but not literally just not in class you have one week and oh you may not tell them your house name or you will fail don't think it wont know this is magic. Class dismissed good bye. Oh may I see the Head Girl and Boy after class."

When she finished the whole class left except Hermione and Draco.

"Hello I understand that you to are the head children or shall I say teens but you two need to be more nicer to each other and stop calling each others names for once you need to respect each other Draco what besides blood do you have against Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know she's smarter than me she's pretty she's got no idea how mesmerizing she is she's got more friends she's the only thing I don't have and I can have her" he sat and thought he couldn't believe he said that out loud "What did you do to me I said that out loud I …I …I have to go "then he ran out of the room

Hermione couldn't believe it he just called her pretty not just pretty mesmerizing.

"SO what do you hate about him Hermione"

"I honestly don't really hate him he's very very unique I mean the only thing is he keeps calling me mud blood and its very annoying other wise he's amazing I mean look at him he's The Slytherin Sex God OMG I DID NOT SAY THAT OUT LOUD IM SO LUCKY HE WASN'T HERE"

"Yes you are I put you under a truth spell and looks like you too have not so secret crush on each other"

"I…I have got to go um bye"

* * *

OK so what do you think please review i need the feed back if you dont mind be real also what is Nevilles last name 


	2. He likes me

Thank you so so much for the reviews I can't believe I forgot Neville's name how stupid is that even though I wrote that chapter in about an hour you all still like it thank you

Declaimer: I own nothing and I mean nothing except Mary Magnus

* * *

Last time :

"Hello I understand that you to are the head children or shall I say teens but you two need to be more nicer to each other and stop calling each others names for once you need to respect each other Draco what besides blood do you have against Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know she's smarter than me she's pretty she's got no idea how mesmerizing she is she's got more friends she's the only thing I don't have and I can have her" he sat and thought he couldn't believe he said that out loud "What did you do to me I said that out loud I …I …I have to go "then he ran out of the room

Hermione couldn't believe it he just called her pretty not just pretty mesmerizing.

"SO what do you hate about him Hermione"

"I honestly don't really hate him he's very very unique I mean the only thing is he keeps calling me mud blood and its very annoying other wise he's amazing I mean look at him he's The Slytherin Sex God OMG I DID NOT SAY THAT OUT LOUD IM SO LUCKY HE WASN'T HERE"

"Yes you are I put you under a truth spell and looks like you too have not so secret crush on each other"

"I…I have got to go um bye"

* * *

This time: 

_(Hermione is sitting down in her room (she shares the common room with Draco their rooms are next to each other and they share a bathroom) on the laptop talking to Ginny)_

**thesmartone: Ginny I cannot believe he said that I mean I have never ever seen him say anything like that **

**redheadedbeauty: 'Hermione come on I mean he was lying right **

**thesmartone: Gin he was under a truth spell**

**redheadedbeauty: Oh … well that's different … I mean … at least you know he likes you … a lot **

**thesmartone: that's not funny he likes me Hermione Granger, Mudblood, in the Golden Trio, Bushy Haired Bookworm, and many more names**

**redheadedbeauty: People change and you know the saying opposites attract**

**thesmartone: It is still not funny YOU don't have to see him every day YOU don't have to share a common room with him YOU don't have to sit next to him in every class **

**redheadedbeauty: that's even better for a relationship**

**thesmartone: I can't believe you're even considering this I mean what will Harry and Ron think **

**redheadedbeauty: if they were your friends, they would not care so leave it **

**thesmartone: if they were my friends, they would care because he's a freaking Death Eater**

**redheadedbeauty: Well I have to go Hermione I will talk to you later Mrs. Malfoy ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**thesmartone: Eww say that again and die **

**redheadedbeauty: what ever see you tomorrow?**

**Redheadedbeauty has signed Off**

**Thesmartone has signed Off**

"Ahh this is terrible," She screamed to no one in particular then she heard a knock at her door.

"Hermione may I speak to you about tonight" Draco's voice said behind the door.

"Sure Draco" she said opening the door.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I'm posting a chapter a day Review please


	3. YOU LIKE ME GET OVER IT

-

Thank you so so much for the reviews. I love ya'll oh yeah for the time being she's going out with Harry? (They will break up eventually it will be tragic muahhahahahaha)

Declaimer: I own nothing and I mean nothing except Mary Magnus

* * *

Last time:

"Ahh this is terrible," She screamed to no one in particular then she heard a knock at her door.

"Hermione may I speak to you about tonight" Draco's voice said behind the door.

"Sure Draco" she said opening the door.

* * *

This time: 

"Lets go into the common room my room is messy" she said going out and closing the door.

When they entered the common room, they sat down and entered an awkward silence.

"I uh just want you to know that what I said yesterday wasn't the truth. Mrs. Mary must have put a spell on us" he said slowly an nervously.

"Oh yeah a truth spell and what do you mean us" she said

"Don't think I didn't hear what you said 'OH he keeps calling me mud blood and its very annoying other wise he's amazing I mean look at him he's The Slytherin Sex God'" He said imitating her voice then putting the world famous Malfoy smirk.

"I didn't say that I…I said that I can't like you you're the cocky, spoiled, Slytherin prince I'm supposed to hate you" she mumbled and screamed at the same time..

"How do you think I feel fucking Mudblood? What have you done to me I can't stop staring at you, thinking of you it's like I'm under a spell surely that wasn't the truth"

"Will you just stop, why can't you just get over it you Draco Malfoy pureblood Slytherin Prince have a crush me Hermione Granger Mudblood Brains of The Golden Trio get over your self.

"I really don't feel like talking to you so just sod off"

"You want me to just leave you practically asked me out"

"If I wanted to ask you out I would have done this," He said stepping up to her and kissing her on the lips, but she pushed him away.

"You …you … you had no right in hell to do that don't you know I'm going out with Harry"

"Yeah but the way you spoke yesterday you seem like you liked me more, do you?"

"Ye-No I… don't want to talk to you right now" She said leaving but when before she shut the door she heard him say "Goodnight babe"

**Thesmartone has signed on **

**Redheadedbeauty: What's up 'Mione? **

**Thesmartone: Malfoy just kissed me and on the lips Eww**

**Redheadedbeauty: Eww? That's amazing give me details **

**Thesmartone: AMAZING I AM GOING OUT WITH HARRY NOT MALFOY**

**Redheadedbeauty: If Malfoy asked you out what would you say **

**Thesmartone: I would say yes but he already asked**

**Redheadedbeauty: What did you say?**

**Thesmartone: I said no duh (I have a boyfriend)**

**Redheadedbeauty: Your loss not mine just know many other girl would kill for the chance **

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked so how do you want them to break up **


	4. ITS OVER

Thank you so so much for the reviews. Harry and Hermione are breaking up in this chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I went out of town for the night. LUV YA ENJOY!

Declaimer: I own nothing and I mean nothing except Mary Magnus

Last time:

* * *

**Thesmartone has signed on **

**Redheadedbeauty: What's up 'Mione? **

**Thesmartone: Malfoy just kissed me on the lips Eww**

**Redheadedbeauty: Eww? That's amazing give me details **

**Thesmartone: AMAZING I AM GOING OUT WITH HARRY NOT MALFOY**

**Redheadedbeauty: If Malfoy asked you out what would you say **

**Thesmartone: I would say yes but he already asked**

**Redheadedbeauty: What did you say?**

**Thesmartone: I said no duh (I have a BF)**

**Redheadedbeauty: Your loss not mine just know many other girl would kill for the chance

* * *

**

This time 

**(Hermione is on her way to dinner. The words in _Italics_ are her thoughts) **

**  
**_Why does Draco have to be so annoying? I was bad enough when he was staring at me in Computer Communications, and that kiss OMG he is the best! Why can't Harry kiss like that? _

When she got to their table she bent down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek but he pulled her down to him and she sat in his lap.

Draco just sat there staring at her in Harrys arms

"Draco, what the hell are you staring at?" asked his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"And why the fuck would I tell you." He said giving Blaise a 'If looks could kill.' Stare.

"Got it, I'm sorry I asked." Out of curiosity, he looked the way Draco was staring.

"Granger, that's a nice choice." He said looking back at him.

Startled he sat back on the bench and stared at Blaise "What do you mean "nice choice'?" he asked eyeing his friend.

"Well since you've been screwing half the school." Draco sat back with look of pleasure on his face.

"Go on." He said

"But Granger has, well let's say has developed more over that year." Said Blaise holding his hand around his chest has if he had breasts.

"Shut the hell up, you asshole, she's a Mudblood, probably a virgin too."

* * *

"Hey Hermione why was Malfoy staring at you in class today"

"I don't know why do we have to talk about him," she said annoyed

"I don't know I'm just trying to make sure you don't turn into his next whore or something," Harry said heatedly.

"I know he's had almost every Slytherin girl in the bed," Ron said.

"He's not like that. He's actually pretty nice," Hermione, said getting angry.

"Come on Hermione he probably jinxes them do you see how 'In love with Parkinson I mean come on," Harry said getting angry to" How do you know he's 'so nice'"

"Well if he's so nice why are you here in my arms and not in his?"

"I don't know," She practically screamed getting up and out of his lap "I turned him down last night stupid me"

Harry got up then he started yelling at her "Oh what you want to be his whore, you want to make out with him when ever you want, you want to be his girlfriend be my guest"

"Ok Potthead it's over" She said walking away then she turned around and yelled loud enough for the whole Hall to hear "IT'S OVER AND YOU KNOW WHAT POTTHEAD I'VE ONLY KISSED HIM ONCE BUT GUESS WHAT YOU KISS LIKE SHIT. HE'S A WAY BETTER KISSER" Then she turned here feet and walked out the Great Hall.

As she left the whole hall erupted with laughter.

* * *

"Draco can you believe she said that she has changed man no wonder you like her"

"Blaise I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

Then Draco went to follow her, but when Harry saw him follow, he got up and blocked the exit to the great hall.

"Hey Malfoy finally figured out how to steal girlfriends well guess what you can't get mine"

"Damn Potthead you can't hear she just broke up with you"

"Not for long she only broke up with me cause of you but when you're gone it'll be all good"

"You keep telling yourself that but I have no time for that I must see Hermione.

Then it hit Harry she called him Draco not Malfoy and called him Potthead instead of Harry. "That little Bitch was screwing around I swear I'll kill her"

"Hold on Potthead you wont lay a hand on her so back of'

Instead of backing of Harry tried to hit him but Draco being quicker hit him in the face.

"I told you to back of so sod off"

Then he set of to find Hermione.


	5. Pansy and Harry

Thank you so so much for the reviews. . LUV YA ENJOY!

Declaimer: I own nothing and I mean nothing except Mary Magnus

Last time:

Hold on Potthead you wont lay a hand on her so back of'

Instead of backing of Harry tried to hit him but Draco being quicker hit him in the face.

"I told you to back of so sod off"

Then he set of to find Hermione.

This time 

Two hours later, Hermione is sitting by the lake on a rock looking at the stars. Her thoughts are in _ITALICS and Draco's are in **bold)**_

'_Man that was so funny Harry's face was priceless. I hope he isn't mad but I just don't love him. Maybe Draco will treat me like a real person and not just some slut like Parkinson for once'._

As she watched the stars, she heard someone behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked turning around.

When she turned around, she saw Draco looking at her.

"Oh its just you"

"Yeah its just me Draco the greatest kisser in the whole world"

"I never said the best I just said you were better than him"

"Is that saying a lot?"

"Yes we've been going out for about three months"

"I knew you'd come around someday"

"Oh yeah who said I broke up with him" She said stepping up to him and tracing his face with her finger "for you"

"You did I heard everything you said earlier. I know how much you want to kiss me"

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" she said in a sexy voice.

"Oh I don't know maybe the lust in your eyes," He said grabbing her waist pulling her even closer. He did it so fast he heard her moan as she collided with his body.

"I… don't want to kiss you. I just-" Before she could finish he had slammed his lips into hers. At first she was surprised but then she began to kiss back.

_OMFG (Oh My Fucking God) this boy can kiss and my god I am in heaven against his body. I can even feel his abs threw his shirt._

**Damn what is she doing to me? She like the best kisser ever, no wonder Potthead wanted her. All those years I called her 'Mudblood', Now, I know what I have been missing.**

After five minutes, Draco started to lower her onto the ground and soon he was on top of her with her hands in his hair. That's when he decided to intensify the kiss. Before long, they were fighting for control. After a while, he slipped his hand under her blouse and started to massage her breast causing her to moan.

**HIS AND HER POV**

Harry had been searching for what seemed like hours. He didn't get it he checked her room, his room, the library, the room of requirement, everywhere were is she he kept thinking.

After searching the whole school, he went to ask Ron if he had seen her.

"Hey Ron have you seen Hermione I've been looking for her"

"No are you sure you've looked everywhere"

"Yes I've searched the entire school"

"Did you check the lake she's always there?"

"Shit… I forgot let me go check"

When he went outside to check he saw Pansy Parkinson walking toward the lake.

"Hey Parkinson have you seen Hermione"

"No I'm looking for Draco"

"Have you found him?"

"I'm still looking dumb ass but I heard something over there"

"Oh ok I'm coming with you because they're probably together"

"And why would that be"

"I don't know he followed her out the great hall"

"Whatever, no wonder they call you Potthead"

He was about to protest but as they were walking the noise grew more understandable, and it sounded like moans.

"Potter stay quiet I want to scare whoever it is"

When Pansy got a good look, she screamed.

**Regular POV **

When she looked, she saw Draco fondling Hermione's body and practically screamed

"Drakie Poo what are you doing with her"

When he heard this Draco slipped his hand from under her shirt and sighed. "Pansy for the last time I am NOT your Drakie Poo besides I'm with her because I want to be"

Pansy was going to argue back but Harry burst threw there whole conversation and yelled, "What the hell is going on here"

Draco put on a trademark smirk and laughed "My my Potter you don't you see your precious Hermione is now _my _precious Hermione" he said stressing the word my.

"What do you mean _your _Hermione? She's mine not yours, Ron's, or anyone else's"

Hermione was sitting on the ground fixing her shirt, when she heard Harry say that she got up and walked toward them.

"Harry didn't you hear anything I said at dinner, I hate you and it's over O-V-E-R" she said with a furious look on her face.

Hermione you don't mean that" he said but when her face did not change, he hesitated "… Do you…mean we … just started going out it can't be over…" After that he got mad "Hermione I will not allow it I will kill you before I let him have you got it"

When Draco heard that, he stepped in front of Hermione and shielded her from Harry.

"Listen hears Potter you won't lay a hand on her. You lost her and now she's mine get over it."

Hermione stepped in front of him and gave a mocking smirk "Harry … no wait Potter I will never ever ever go back out with you no matter what you say he is mine and I am his so get over it. No matter what you say you will never get to me, in fact you do not know, I know thousands of hexes"

"Fine you be his little whore but someday I will get you and your little boyfriend" Harry said and walked away furiously.

Pansy still just sat there and cried

"Pansy just get over it I'm with her I never liked you anyways."

"Drakie Poo what are you saying …"Then she fainted.

"Should we help her?"

"No lets go I'd like to continue this… maybe in your room"

"Oh no I'm tired but maybe tomorrow"

* * *

I hope you liked it my computer broke down so it took a while to get it out thanks for waiting. and can one of you help me find a good beta reader thing.

* * *


End file.
